Chromium has been extensively used in corrosive inhibiting compositions and mixtures. For example, zinc chromate, also known as pigment yellow 36, has been used as pigment in paints, varnishes, oil colors, linoleum, rubber etc.
With the reduced availability of chromium because of restrictions placed on its exportation by a principle supplier country, it becomes critical to develop alternate materials for use as corrosion-inhibiting ingredients in surface coatings for defense and commercial uses.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a non-critical source of a corrosion preventer.
A further object of this invention is to provide a corrosion preventer compound which is easily formulatd into an alkyl resin used in the production of fast drying coatings for light metal alloys surfaces.